The Wall
by Unknown and Mysterious Author
Summary: Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey have lived inside a 40 foot wall all their life. No one was allowed in or out. Until one day, the wall opens. What will happen? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own YGO. Review. If you've ever read The Maze Runner series, best book ever, then this was inspired by it. It's nothing like it, trust me._

**Chapter 1: The Wall**

The Wall keeps us all safe. No one was allowed in or out. It was sealed sine it was made and has never been opened. No one knows what's on the other side. The Wall stands at 40 feet. It's gray and made out of tough cement. The Seal has two steel plates that connect to the Wall. Many have tried prying it open, but end up unsuccessful. Some even went as far as climbing the Wall itself. Though they don't get far. Like I said, the Wall keeps us all safe.

No one knows from what. You see, the town I live in is made up of children. That's right; children. We have no memory of our past lives, our age, height. None of us even remember our birthdays. Sad isn't it? Our little town has been secluded inside the Wall so long; we don't even know reality anymore.

I can't remember what it's like. I've lived inside the Wall since I was young. Of course, I know the world has changed since I last saw it. I'm educated quite well seeing as how I've lived inside a 40 foot wall all my life. Sometimes I like to lie in the grass and stare up at the blue sky above wondering about the outside world. What's out there? Why are we stuck inside a wall? Those are questions I ask myself. I never had an answer though. The Wall is usually a topic many don't talk about.

It's usually avoided most of the time seeing as how no one has answers. If only I could remember.

* * *

Our story starts off inside the Wall. A boy, around the age of 16, stood staring up at the oversized Wall. His large amethyst eyes taking in its texture and details. The boy's gaze was interrupted by a blonde boy. "Hey Yug. What yah doin'?" the blonde boy asked. The other boy shrugged. "Gazing up at the Wall; you know" the boy answered. The blonde boy flung an arm around his shoulder. "Come on. Let's get ta work" the blonde commented earning a roll of the eyes from the other.

The two walked back towards their small town. In the fields, a few children were harvesting crops, some farming. As they got farther, they spotted children caring for the animals; cows, sheep, pigs, etc.

The two stopped outside a small building; known as the Kitchen. The Kitchen was made out of wooden boards and planks. As they entered, it made a small creaking sound.

"Marik? Yah here bud?" the blonde called. A shuffle was heard then a loud crash. The blonde and the other boy immediately followed the sound. They found a sandy blonde boy, Marik, lying on the floor smiling up at them with a sheepish smile surrounded by plates.

The blonde helped the boy stand. "Sorry. Guess I slipped…" Marik commented picking up the scattered plates. The blonde and the other boy helped. "It's alright" the blonde replied. "So, Yugi, Joey, what have you been up to?" Marik asked. The boy, Yugi, shrugged. "You know. The usual" Yugi answered stacking a few plates. Marik chuckled. "Usual, huh? Yeah. That's me" Marik stated. The three placed the plates onto a table with others like it.

"Thanks. I needed it" Marik commented smiling. "No problem. Yah looked like yah did" the blonde, Joey, replied. "Alright. You two better get back to work" Marik warned. Joey groaned as Yugi smiled. "Aw! Do we have ta?" Joey complained. Yugi gently lead him out of the building. "Yes, Joey. We have to" Yugi answered as they exited.

The two walked till they came to another building; known as the House. The House was more sturdy and secure compared to the Kitchen. The House is where everyone sleeps at night. The House is the largest building in the little town. It holds about 100 of the town's residents. Yugi and Joey's job is to make sure the House is clean and free from sickness, dirt, rodents, etc. They share their job with another boy named Ryou.

The two entered to find Ryou cleaning the floor. "Hey, Ryou" Yugi greeted grabbing a mop. Joey copied. "Oh, hey Yugi. Joey" Ryou replied. The two then got to work. "You two are late you know" Ryou commented plopping the mop into a wooden bucket full of dirty water. Joey rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah…sorry 'bout that. Yug was staring at the Wall again" Joey stated. Ryou gave Yugi a glare. "Sorry…force of habit…" Yugi muttered plopping a wet mop onto the ground.

The three went silent for a while. "You know, don't you ever wonder what's out there?' Yugi asked. Joey and Ryou gave him a look. "Yug, bud, I'm sure everyone has. But you know no one has ever left the Wall" Joey exclaimed. Yugi sighed. "Yeah, I know. But seriously, what could be out there?" Yugi inquired. They went silent again. "It'll probably be something none of us expect" Ryou answered. Yugi shrugged. "Probably…" he mumbled.

That night, the town was in a quiet slumber. Soft snores came from some people. Yugi had a hard time sleeping. Not due to the snores, but to his mind. His mind wouldn't let him sleep. It kept turning and thinking. He tossed and turned. What could be out there? Why are they in the Wall?

Yugi sat up and quietly left the House. Maybe a little fresh air would help him. Yugi sat in the middle of a field staring up at the starry sky. The stars reminded him of a game. He could feel something prying at the back of his mind. A memory perhaps? He pushed that thought away.

There was something about the stars that reminded Yugi of a memory he had. Someone had told him that the stars were a game. All you had to do was figure out what they're saying. Yugi would play that game till he grew tired.

Once he could feel his eyes dropping, Yugi headed back to the House and fell asleep.

Amethyst eyes fluttered open staring into space. Yugi blinked before groaning and sitting up. Why was he so uncomfortable? He stretched then stood. A new day. Someone once told him to face a new day as another game. You never know what'll happen till you make a move. Another memory? He's been having those more recently nowadays. Yugi exited the House and was met with a crowd of people. What were they looking at? He jumped to get a better look. Curse his small height. A hand then pulled him into the crowd.

He found Joey, Ryou and Malik at the front. "Ay, Yug. Finally awake" Joey commented. Malik then pointed towards something. "Look" he stated. Yugi's eyes diverted towards the source of the crowd. What he saw froze him in his shoes.

The Seal was open. When did this happen? Not a person moved towards it. Only stared. What was happening? After what seemed like decades, the Wall opens now? Why?

"What should we do?" Ryou asked. Yugi didn't answer for a while. "Someone has to go through" Yugi stated. Joey, Ryou, and Malik stared at him. "What? You can't be serious. You don't know what's out there!" Malik spoke. "That's why we have to go. The four of us. After all, we are the oldest in the town" Yugi responded.

It was true; Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey were the oldest people within the Wall. Even with not knowing their ages, they've been inside the Wall the longest making them the oldest. Most of the children looked up to them. Thought of them as their idols, admirers.

Whispers, murmurs, and hushed voices spread through the crowd. Yugi walked to the middle and waited for their attention.

"Listen up! I know the Wall is open. Even I don't know why or how. In order to find answers, someone has to go through. Joey, Malik, Ryou, and I have decided to volunteer. If anyone protests, speak up now" Yugi announced. The crowd stayed quiet. "Very well. The four of us will pack our things and go out at noon. Till then, no one is to be within 20 feet of the Wall. Understood?" Yugi asked. There were mostly nods and a few yeses. The crowd was dismissed to their daily jobs. The four went to pack till then.

At noon, the four lined up ready to venture outside the Wall for the first time. The crowd stayed behind waving and watching. Yugi turned towards the crowd. "No one is to leave the Wall or come near it. If we don't return within 10 days, send someone out. You are to do your daily tasks till then. Got it?" Yugi exclaimed earning nods and yeses. He turned back towards the open Wall.

The open Wall had a cold breeze that sent shivers to crawl over Yugi's pale skin. Yugi could clearly see trees in the distance. Maybe a forest? It looked dark compared to the town. It looked dangerous. But Yugi was doing this for the town. For the children. He took a deep breath.

"Let's go" he exclaimed as the four vanished into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

From there, my life changed drastically. I was never the same as I was back in the Wall. I was never the same…me. I guess you could say something happened that I couldn't go back. Something did happen. Something big that I'll never forget.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

_Hey guys, so I'm going to make 'Marik' into 'Malik' because it's easier for me to write with. Sorry about the confusion in the first chapter. Review._

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

After we entered the forest, that's where I changed. Whatever happened, which I won't mention, changed me for good. I can't say the same for the others. The forest was quiet probably from the lack of civilization in that part. Who knows, maybe jungle people live there? Cavemen? I had one answer though. The Wall was in the middle of a large, overgrown, thick forest. I still need answers.

* * *

Yugi, Ryou, Joey, and Malik slowly walked through the dense forest. Every now and then they would glance back at the Wall. Where were they? The forest was quiet and they proceeded. Not even gusts of winds blew by. "Yugi, I really don't think this was such a good idea…" Malik complained softly. Yugi glared. "Oh come on. It's not that bad. Nothing's happened yet" Yugi replied raising his arms gesturing to the forest around them.

Malik looked around uneasily. "I know but still. We have no weapons, barely any supplies, and anything could happen!" he exclaimed. Yugi heard Ryou laughed. "He has a point, Yugi. But no need to be dramatic, Malik" Ryou commented. Malik glared before mumbling something incoherent.

"He's right though. As much as I hate to admit it, we have no weapons, barely any supplies, and anythin' could happen" Joey spoke. Yugi sighed. "Alright, alright. So maybe this wasn't the greatest idea; but you all know we had to do this. We wouldn't have any answers if no one volunteered" Yugi argued.

Malik mumbled something again. "It's not like anything lives here. Think about it, we've been walking for how long? An hour? And we haven't seen any signs of life. What's there to be a threat?" Yugi asked. The others nodded before they continued walking. Arguing wasn't going to get them anywhere.

To be honest, Yugi was terrified. Anything could happen. But he wasn't going to admit that. It seems he's the leader of their little group. To be a leader you need to be strong. That's just what he's trying to be. They continued walking in silence. Listening to their stomachs growl. Joey looked to be half dead seeing as he eats the most food out of the four of them.

Yugi stopped. "How about we take a lunch break?" he questioned. Almost instantly everyone sat down with a loud groan. Man does Yugi's feet hurt! How far have they walked? Miles? Once again, where were they? Yugi passed out food to everyone before relaxing against the nearest tree.

The sun shone brightly above the treetops making gleams of sunlight to shimmer on the forest floor. To Yugi, it looked nice. It reminded him of a waterfall. It's not like he's seen one before though, right? Of course, he won't remember. Yugi knew he should be angry about his memory missing but he had inkling that there was a certain reason for his memory lapse. Perhaps something terrible happened in his past? Maybe he's not supposed to remember.

He was interrupted by an apple in his face. "Eat. You look like you need it" Ryou spoke. Yugi gave him a smile and took the apple. "Thanks" he mumbled. "Day-dreaming again?" Ryou asked. Yugi nodded sheepishly as Ryou laughed. "That always happens" he commented.

The four travel a good distance before it started getting dark. There was a chill in the air that made them feel that the forest isn't safe at night. So they made the best shelter as they could with a few logs and blankets. Malik made a fire in the middle of them.

Once again, Yugi feel asleep playing the game with the stars.

_*Yugi's Dream*_

_It was a memory. Right from the start he could tell. Yugi saw himself, but at the same time he wasn't himself. He was transparent. A younger version of him, probably around the age of 6, looked to be waiting for something or someone. "Yugi?" a voice called. The younger version turned with a foolish smile before running towards the voice. It turned out to be an older version of him, probably around the age of 15. The younger version gave the older version a tight hug. "You're home!" younger Yugi cried happily. Older Yugi smiled. "Indeed I am. I don't have to go back out till later, sound good?" older Yugi asked. Younger Yugi nodded._

Yugi blinked. Who was that guy? Why was he hugging him? Where were they? Millions of unanswered questions raced through his head. He knew this was a memory, but a very confusing one too.

_Younger Yugi had tears in his eye. "But that means you won't come home till tomorrow…" younger Yugi commented, gaze downward. Older Yugi forced younger Yugi to look straight in the eyes. "Yugi, I'll return home like I always say. Don't worry. I'm here now, so why don't we go play a game?" older Yugi asked. Younger Yugi's eye light up before smiling happily and running away. Older Yugi ran after._

Yugi had a feeling that older Yugi was lying. He could tell.

_*Dream End*_

Yugi bolted up straight breathing heavily. What a strange memory. He didn't even know what half of it meant. Yugi glanced at the others, who were still asleep, before sighing. At least nothing had happened to them during the night. It was probably 4 in the morning now seeing as how it was still dark.

Suddenly, a low growl emitted from behind Yugi. He stiffened then slowly turned to find red eyes. The eyes darkened before something pounced on him. It bit into Yugi's shoulder making him cry out and thrash around trying to get the creature off of him.

He screamed and rolled as the creature's claws dug into his skin. "Yugi!" Malik exclaimed. The others immediately ran over and literary pushed the creature away.

Ryou helped Yugi stand. "You alright?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded and grabbed his shoulder, which was bleeding. "Man, your shoulder. We gotta get that fixed" Joey commented gently touching the womb. Suddenly, more growls emitted from around them. They turned to find at least a dozen pairs of hungry red eyes surrounding them. "W-What are those…?" Ryou asked pointing. Yugi swallowed. This did not look good. The first creature had been enough; now there's more? Those creatures sure have quite a bite.

"I-I don't know…" Malik commented backing away. From the darkness of the forest, a few slowly emerged snarling and growling. They looked like giant mice mixed with tiger. And they did _not_ look friendly.

One pounced heading straight towards Ryou who screamed and ran; the creature chasing after him. Two more pounced at Joey and Malik, who ran as well. They had no weapon to defend themselves, so they were helpless. Two creatures slowly circled around Yugi growling and snarling. One snapped at his heels.

Oh God, they were going to get eaten alive if they didn't do something! Yugi heard rustling in a nearby tree. It was too dark to see what. The creatures made a sickening sound between a hyena laugh and a shriek. Their hungry red eyes were enough to freeze you in your place. The sounds of more rustling were heard before an arrow suddenly slammed into the closet creature. The creature collapsed in a heap. A few creatures backed away but quickly pounced. One tackled Yugi, rolling as it clawed and bit.

Yugi screamed as they rolled. Another arrow then slammed into the creature on top of him. Yugi immediately pushed the creature off of him before standing. Where are the others? Three more arrows slammed into a few creatures before one made a shriek and ran off; more following. Yugi found Joey, Malik, and Ryou hiding behind a tree.

"Are they gone?" Ryou asked peeking from behind the tree. Yugi nodded. "Yeah…they are…" he panted. Suddenly, at least a dozen figures jumped down from the tree and surrounded them.

They pointed guns and bow n' arrows at them. Swords as well. The four huddled together in the middle. From the looks of it, as far as Yugi could see, the figures looked to be children around the age of 18. Some looked like adults. Though it was still dark. One male moved forward and pointed a sword at Yugi. The male's cold blue eyes burned into Yugi's amethyst.

"New around here, I'm guessing?" the male asked. Yugi nodded. The male lowered his sword before turning towards the people surrounding them. "Take them and let's go" he demanded and started walking. The figures aimed their weapons at them and forced them to walk. Yugi kept hold of his shoulder as it till bled.

They figures led them through the forest for about an hour until Yugi could see torches in the distance. They torches burned in the darkness with such intensity, he could feel their heat. The blue eyed male led them into a small town, as it seemed. He stopped the group in the center of the town and faced them.

"What are you doing in these forests?" the male asked. His blue eyes darkened. Yugi glanced at the others, who only looked downward. Even Joey was looking down. It surprised Yugi, seeing as Joey's protective and rough personality usually took effect at moments like this, that he wasn't doing anything. Yugi glanced back up at the male and swallowed. "W-We escaped the Wall and w-went in search for a-any answers…" Yugi replied softly. The male hummed. "What Wall?" he asked. "T-The Wall. In the m-middle of the forest" Yugi answered.

The male's face screwed up in confusion. He placed the blade of the sword under Yugi's chin and forced him to look into the blue eyes. Only then did Joey glance up. "Don't play dumb with me, boy" he warned. Yugi shook his head. "We aren't, I-I swear. P-Please…I'm b-being serious…" Yugi pleaded. The male gave him a hard and long stare before removing the blade.

The male whispered something to one of the members of the town before walking away.

* * *

The male arrived at a well-built house made out of wood and mud, known as the Directory. The mud was used to keep everything together. The male entered the house before stopping at the door. "Yami?" he called. A grunt was heard as another male came down from a set of stairs. "What is it, Seto?" the male, Yami, asked. The other male, Seto, took a deep breath. "There's something you might want to know" Seto commented. Yami gave him a stare. "What is it?" Yami asked. He sat down at a chair and swung his legs onto the nearest table. Seto swallowed and crossed his arms.

"Yugi's returned" he announced. Yami stared mouth open and fell out of the chair. Two other male's then entered the room. "Whose back?" one male, Bakura, asked with a grin. "Yugi. I found him in the forest being attacked by Crawlers" Seto exclaimed. Yami sat back up in shock. "You must be joking, Seto. They took him away. They took all three of them away, remember?" Yami asked. Seto nodded. "Quite clearly. I'm not joking. I have him in the middle of town. I have all three and an extra" he exclaimed smirking. The other two male's mouths fell open in shock. "You're joking. You have to be joking" the other male, Marik, commented. Seto shook his head. "Try me, Marik. Try me. I'm serious; it's defiantly Yugi and the others" Seto spoke. Yami stood. "I'm going to see if you're lying" he responded and left the Directory. Marik and Bakura followed.

Yami's POV

Yami arrived in the middle of town to find Yugi holding his shoulder, which was bleeding. He saw Ryou, Malik, and a blonde male around him looking at the womb. Once Yami was close enough, his mouth fell open. So it was true. "Yugi…" he spoke. Yugi looked up, his amethyst eyes reflecting the light from the torches. Yami felt his heart was going to burst right out of his chest. Yugi was back. Yugi stared at Yami with confusion and slight recognition. He stood with help from Ryou and the blonde male. "W-who are you? Where am I?" he asked. Yami's face fell as well as his heart. He didn't remember. Yugi doesn't remember. Yami felt anger building up inside him. His hands clenched into fists. "Those bastards…they got to you, didn't they?" he asked. It was more of statement. "Whose 'they?' I-I don't know what you're talking about" Yugi commented.

Yami glanced to his right to find Bakura, Marik, and Seto had the same expression. They were all heartbroken. If Yugi doesn't remember, then that would mean Ryou and Malik wouldn't either. Seto placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yami…calm down…" Seto spoke softly. Yami unclenched his hands.

"You don't remember do you?" Yami asked. Yugi shook his head. "Am I supposed to remember? W-What are you talking about?" Yugi asked. He was frightened. Yami could tell by the way the four of them huddled together. Yami wanted so badly to go and hug Yugi; tell him everything's going to be alright just like when he was younger. But that was before they took him away. Those bastards. They erased his memory. "Yugi…" Yami mumbled. "How do you know my name? Who are you!" Yugi exclaimed. He was practically yelling and shaking with fear. "Yugi…I'm your brother…" Yami spoke. Yugi's face fell as he fell to his knees.

* * *

That's where I changed. That's where I was never the same.


	3. Chapter 3: The Story

**Author's Note (A/N): **Alright guys, from now on, I'm going to be switching the POV's. Don't worry, I'll tell you whose. Review. I hope you like story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Story **

Yugi's POV

I fell to my knees out of utter shock. My brother…I have a brother. Since when? I never had a brother. But that dream…or memory, whatever it was, he was in it. I remember it. This man looked exactly like the older Yugi in my dream/memory. Yugi swallowed. Joey, Ryou, and Malik all had worried expressions. Joey and Malik helped me to my feet. The older me only stared. He looked…heartbroken. I felt a fringe of guilt in me but quickly brushed it away.

I stood, still holding my shoulder, and looked at him. "I…I never had a brother…" I spoke. The older me's face fell and his eyes softened. "You do…those bastards erased your memory…they ruined everything. They took you away…all three of you…" the older me spoke. His voice cracked. He was crying. Suddenly, the older me fell to his knees. The male from before bent down to older me's height. "Yami…" he spoke.

Older me, or Yami, sniffled before standing, wiping away a few tears. "I'm fine…" he muttered. He turned back the way he came. The other three males stared at him. I stepped forward gaining all the attention. "When you left that day…when you told me you didn't have to go back out till later…it was a lie, wasn't it?" I asked. Yami stopped dead in his tracks before turning. He looked straight at me, our eyes locked. Yami's crimson eyes held slight hope. "You…you remember that…?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "It was a dream…or a memory…I don't know…" I replied. My shoulder was now numb.

He glanced at my bleeding shoulder, then at me. He sighed. "Yes…it was a lie…you were young…you wouldn't've understood…" he mumbled. He glanced at my shoulder again. "You're bleeding…" he observed. I looked at my shoulder before nodding. It was really hurting now. Ryou, Malik, and Joey stared at me. "You had a…memory?" Ryou asked quietly. I nodded shyly. "Yeah...I was going to tell you all, but we were attacked" I commented. Ryou only nodded before he went silent again.

Yami gently touched my shoulder before examining it. "It's deep…damn Crawlers…it looks like it needs stitches" he spoke. I winced and glanced at the Malik, Joey, and Ryou. "Don't worry, you're all safe now" Yami reassured. I smiled slightly before he led me the way he came.

We entered a fairly sturdy building. The building had two stories. A fairly large window was placed in the middle to let gleams of sunlight in. The door was entirely made out of wooden boards that had a nice chestnut tint to it. The other buildings around looked like they're going to fall any minute. The inside was warm and cozy. A set of stairs go straight when you first enter. A room to the left and right.

Yami gently led me into some kitchen area and sat me on a table before going to get the needed medical supplies. He returned with a bottle of alcohol, string, and a needle. He set them on the nearest table and sat in front of me. "This may hurt a little" he warned. "Don't worry, I've been through much worse" I teased. He chuckled before slowly pouring the alcohol over the womb. I cried out, only to go silent. It stung! I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

"Sorry…" he muttered. He proceeded to stitch up my shoulder. I silently watched him work. I watched the way his eyes narrowed, I watched the way he was so concentrated, I watched the way his eyebrows would burrow together. It was fascinating to see. "Whose 'they'?" I asked. He glanced up, crimson eyes showing confusion. "The people you call bastards" I clarified. He went back to stitching. He didn't answer for a long while. "They call themselves CAD. Central Advanced Department. They created the Crawlers, those damn creatures that attacked you. The Crawlers were kept at a scientific base before they escaped into the world causing all kinds of chaos. The world was thrown into a tough period of time. Men of all ages were forced to train to become soldiers" Yami answered.

"Is that what you were?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah. Every day I would make a promise to return home to you. That day, the day I lied to you, I was forced to return back to training after about an hour. So I lied to keep you from becoming depressed" Yami explained. I winced as he pulled the needle through the womb. He muttered another apology before continuing. "When I left, I had no idea CAD would be making a quick stop. They took you and the others and brought you to their bases. The town was a mess, people dead, buildings collapsed. It was too late before I finally realized you were missing" Yami spoke.

A lonely tear made its way down his cheek. "I searched for you. Day and night. Nothing. After about a year, I gave up searching and went back to caring for the town" Yami commented. "Why did they take me?" I asked. "For their sick tests" Yami spoke dryly. He leaned forward and bit the string before moving away. "There. I wouldn't move that arm too much" he declared. I nodded and hopped down from the bed.

Yami had left to put away the medical supplies before checking over the stitches. "They erased our memories and stuck us inside a 40 foot wall. They made us think we lived within the Wall all our life. I woke up one morning to find the Wall open. The Wall _never_ opened. For decades it hasn't. So me and the others volunteered to venture out and look for answers" I spoke. Yami's eyes narrowed. "Those bastards…" he mumbled. I couldn't help but laugh.

He smiled at me. "It seems like ages ago since I heard you laugh" he commented. I smiled. "Maybe because it _has_ been ages ago" I replied. The room lapsed into silence. I could practically _feel_ his guilt and pain. Yami seemed depressed and guilty about me being kidnapped. It wasn't his fault. He thinks it is, though. I felt that same fringe of guilt from before build up inside me again. "It wasn't your fault…" I muttered softly. I said it so softly; even_ I_ had to strain my ears to hear. Yami's crimson eyes immediately snapped to me. "It is my fault, though. I wasn't there to protect you…" he replied. "You may not have been there, but you had no way of knowing" I answered.

An awkward silence lingered in the air. "Do…do Ryou, Malik, and Joey have brothers here as well?" I asked. Yami let out a deep sigh. "Ryou and Malik do. I don't know about your friend Joey" he answered. I bit my lower lip in thought. "Who are their brothers?" I asked. "Ryou's brother is Bakura, the white haired one. Malik's brother is Marik, the one that looks almost insane. I'm not so sure about Joey" Yami responded. "What about the one with the blue eyes?" I asked. Yami crosses his arms. "You mean Seto? Yeah, he has a brother, Mokuba. They're our cousins" Yami explained.

I felt bad for Joey, seeing as how he doesn't have any siblings here. At least Ryou and Malik do. "He scares me…" I admitted. Yami laughed. "Yeah, he can be a real jackass, but he means well" he replied.

Once again we lapse into silence. It felt awkward being with someone who knows you better than you know yourself. Hell, Yami could know my darkest secret! What was I supposed to say to someone I barely remember? Nothing! All I can do is ask questions and hope to get answers. It frustrated me that I couldn't answer the questions on my own. I realize the negative effect of our memories wiped now. Yami's right, those bastards.

I bit my lip out of habit. What was I to do now? We found our answers. Are we supposed to go back to the Wall? Stay here? "We should probably go back to the others. I'm sure Ryou and Malik would like a chance to talk with their brothers" Yami suggested. I nodded and followed him back.

I get there to find Ryou and Malik talking with their brothers and Joey all alone. "Ay! Yug! You alright?" he asked. I show him the stitches. His honey eyes narrowing. "Helluva bite there…" he commented. "Yeah…its fine now…" I muttered. Ryou and Malik finally realize I've returned. "Yugi! How's the bite?" Ryou asked. I show the stitches to them before slowly rolling my sleeve over the womb. "Stings, but alright" I replied. I glance over at Yami, watching him chat with the other males. They laugh about something, the white haired one, Bakura, gives the insane looking one, Marik, a punch in the arm. The male from before, Seto, has an annoyed look upon his face.

Yami turns and catches my gaze. We stare at each other before I break it. "…and then he told me the story" Ryou finished. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I jump before spinning around and meeting amused crimson eyes. "You were always fun to scare" he stated. I laugh sheepishly. "Thanks…I guess?" I replied raising a brow.

"It's getting late. We should probably head to bed" Yami declared. Slowly, we're all led to that sturdy building. Ryou, Malik, Bakura, and Marik, all sleep up stairs. Yami, Joey, and I, downstairs.

Yami hands me an extra blanket, two pillows, and a pair of pajamas. I quickly change in an empty room before stopping at the doorway. Yami stands there wearing only a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. I can clearly see that he's much tanner and muscular than me. His chest is well toned and built, unlike me. I suddenly felt ashamed. My own brother is better looking than me. What did I expect? I notice a few scars on his back. They looked almost like claw marks. I silently approach him and gently touch the scars. He flinches but doesn't move away. "What are these from?" I asked. He sighs. "When they kidnapped you that day…I went out searching. I didn't return till the next day. That night, I was attacked by a herd of Crawlers. Those scars remind me of the pain and…lose I felt. The one thing that I'll never forget…" he murmurs.

I move away, almost scared to touch him again. "I'm sorry…." I whisper. He sighs again. "That was a long time ago though…" he replied. I sit on the end of his bed hugging one of the pillows. "Does it still hurt?" I asked. He shakes his head. "The scars, no. But the pain, yes" he answered. I hug the pillow tighter. "How old was I?" I asked. "You were 4. I was 12" he answered. "How long was I kidnapped?"

"About a decade" he replied. "A decade! That would mean I'm…14 now" I exclaimed. He nods. "That would make me 22" he stated.

I could hear Joey whistling to himself in the other room. "Here. I made you a bed" Yami commented. He moves away so I can crawl in before flipping the switch. The room submerges into complete blackness. The bed is placed on the floor with a bunch of pillows and blankets. I smile slightly. "Thanks" I replied. I pull a blanket up over me before lying my head down on one of the pillows. I looked up to see Yami's darkened face staring down at me in silence.

"It seems like forever since I last saw you" he spoke quietly. I nod, but I wasn't sure if he saw. He chuckles before his shadow disappears. I sigh. I'll have to get up in a few hours anyway.


	4. Chapter 4: The Story Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Story Part 2**

Ryou's POV

After Yugi left to get stiches, Malik, Joey and I just stood there. What were we supposed to do? "Yugi has a freaking brother!" Malik exclaims throwing his hands up. Joey nods. "Yeah…I don't like da looks of him dough…" Joey mutters. I give him a glare. "Joey, he's Yugi's brother. I'm sure he's not going to hurt him" I reply. Joey grunts and mumbles incoherent words to himself. I glance over at the other males who stood watching them leave. The one with that looks like me turned and catches my gaze. I quickly look away.

Whoever that guy is, he doesn't look too friendly. The male turns and starts walking our way. Oh no. He stops about 2 feet from me and gives me a lingering glance. "Ryou…" he whispers enough for me to hear. I slowly turn to meet his dark brown eyes. "H-How do you know my name?" I ask. Malik and Joey have now notice his presence and quiet down enough to listen. Joey's honey eyes narrow and he places a hand on my shoulder in reassurance. Joey's protective like that.

The male sighs and runs a free hand through his hair. "I'm Bakura…can we talk…?" he asks. Though he may look unfriendly, there's something about him that's friendly. His eyes seem to soften when he looks at me. He almost looks…pained. Or is that guilt?

"Sure…" I answer. Joey removes his hand and I slowly walk towards him. I give Joey and Malik a reassuring smile before I turn my attention on him. "Your friends will be fine" he comments. I nod and follow him off to somewhere.

Bakura brings me a little ways from the town and into the forest. I could hear the sickening laughter and growls of the Crawlers around us. I stepped a little closer to Bakura. I did _not_ intend on getting attacked again. "How do you know me?" I ask again. Bakura sighs. "Because I'm your brother, Ryou" he answers. I stand there, mouth open, astonished, bewildered. My brother. I have a brother! "But…how…I don't…"

Bakura laughs. "Just like Yugi, you were kidnapped by _them _and taken away" he exclaims. "Who's them?" I ask. Bakura picks a leaf off from a nearby tree and starts ripping into pieces. He turned and refused to meet my gaze. "They call themselves CAD. Central Advanced Department. Damn bastards. They took you three away and erased your memories. To make long story short, you were gone for a decade, I searched with no success, went back to protecting the town, and basically was pained for the rest of my life" Bakura explains. He released the crumbled leaf and it fly's away with the ongoing wind.

I stare at him. Bakura's been through all that, just because of me? I suddenly feel very guilty and ashamed. "I'm…I'm sorry…" I mumble. He stays silent. I then realized the negative effects of our memories being erased. I couldn't remember my past life, I couldn't remember anything about myself, and I couldn't even remember my own brother. My own brother!

Bakura places a hand on my shoulder and I look up at him. His dark brown eyes hidden with the darkness around us. A lonely tears trickles down my pale cheek out of anger.

"How old was I?" I whisper in a hushed tone. "You were 4. I was 12" he answers. His hand lifts off my shoulder and wipes away the tear. "I'm sorry…" he mumbles. I sniffle and move away. His hand falls back to his side. "It wasn't your fault. You had no way of knowing" I reply. "I was with Yami and Marik training" he notes. I tilt my head a bit. "Training?" I ask. "CAD created those Crawlers and let them loose around the world. CAD made a quick pit stop, kidnapped you, and disappeared. It was too late before I realized you were gone" Bakura adds.

I hear more laughter and growls of the nearby Crawlers. I rub my arm to keep warm as a gust of wind blows by. "What were you training for?" I ask again. Bakura meets my gaze before looking away. "Ever since those Crawlers were let loose, men were forced to become soldiers. Unfortunately, I had to return to training with Yami and Marik after about an hour. CAD came along before I returned and…" he trailed off leaving his sentence unfinished. I already knew what he was going to say. Bakura then squatted, buried his head in his hands, and lets out a horrible sounding wail. I jumped back a bit before slowly walking near him. Should I comfort him? I could hear him sniffle and trying to fight back the tears that threatened to sprout from his dark brown eyes.

Bakura stands and suddenly grabs me by the shoulders and looks me dead in the eye. His dark brown eyes have now turned to black specs. The dried up tears left wet stains on his pale cheeks. I stare back horrified at what he might do to me. Hurt me? Punch me? He seems angry now…stiffer and demanding. I swallow the lump in my throat. His hands tighten on my shoulders and I wince. He softens his grip.

"Tell anyone about this….and I will _physically _hurt you. Understood?" he demands. His voice ruff and croaky from crying, yet firm at the same time. I nod quickly not saying a word. He releases me before he suddenly brings me into a gentle hug. His arms wrap around me, which I realize are quite muscular. I gasp softly before going stiff. I didn't expect this close contact. I wasn't sure to hug him back or not, so I just let him hug me.

It felt weird being like this, but I felt safe and…strangely warm. Bakura kisses the top of my head before he releases me. "Let's go back to the others" he says before he treks away. I stand there before hurrying after him. Those Crawlers are starting to scare me.

"Is Yugi ok? He's been gone for quite a while" I comment biting my bottom lip. Bakura grunts as he continues to trek back to the town. "I'm sure he's fine. If I know Yami as well as I do, he's probably telling him the same story I told you" Bakura answers.

We emerge back into the town. Bakura goes back to the other males and I go back to Joey and Malik. I find Joey standing there alone. Where's Malik? "Joey? Where's Malik?" I ask as I approached him. Joey's cheeks puff as he grunts and crosses his arms. "Talking wid _his_ brother" Joey replies. Now Malik has a brother? "Malik has a brother?" I ask. Joey nods in the opposite direction Yugi and I went. "Yeah. His brother dragged him over dere" Joey exclaims. I glance in that direction before facing him again. "Do you have a brother here?" I ask wirily. Joey's face turns red and he turns away. "No! I ain't gotta stinking brother in dis damn place!" he shouts. Bakura and the others turn to look as well as some bypassing people around the town. "Joey, calm down. I'm sure you have someone here. Give it time" I exclaim. Joey huffs and faces me. "Maybe yah right, Ry" he replies. I give him a smile before we go into a silence.

"What'd he tell yah?" Joey asks. "He told me how CAD kidnapped Yugi, Malik, and I when we were young and just gave me the story summery" I reply. Joey huffs again but stays quiet.

"Guess we gotta wait for Malik ta return…" Joey mutters.


	5. Chapter 5: The Story Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO.

**Author's Note (A/N):** Alright, let me clear some things up before you start reading. 1st, I would like to say that I'm sorry if none of this makes sense to the other chapters. This whole switching-from-POV-thing is kind of hard for me. 2nd, I'd like to say that I _may_ be discontinuing this story. I won't delete it yet. I've decided to start another whole story.

**Chapter 5: The Story Part 3**

Malik's POV

Joey and I just stood there watching Ryou follow _his_ brother. I could see Joey balling his hands into fists. I was just as angry. How is it possible that Yugi _and _Ryou happen to have brothers in this place? What now, is my mother going to suddenly appear? "Man, that's messed up!" Joey complains. I cross my arms and nod in agreement. "Yeah. How is it that they _both_ have a brother?" I ask. Joey shrugs. None of this made sense! Why did the Wall open? How come Yugi and Ryou have brothers? Where are we anyway? I sighed and turned towards Joey. "Guess we're the loners now…" I mutter.

I glanced over to find that man from before (A/N: They're referring to Seto, by the way. When I say '_man from before_' or '_other male(s)_' I mean Seto, Marik, Bakura, and Yami) was talking with the look alike of me, only older. That man seemed…suspicious. I don't know any other way to put it. The man's hair was the exact same color as mine, only wilder and more spiked. The man's cold lavender eyes were sharp and narrowed.

Suddenly, without warning, the man snaps his head my direction. His lavender eyes soften slightly. I gasp and take a step back out of instinct. "You alright, Mal?" Joey asks putting a hand on my shoulder. "Y-Yeah…I'm fine…" I reply softly keeping my eyes locked on my look alike. Older me turns away and continues talking with the other male. The one with the blue eyes. He freaks me out.

Suddenly, without warning, the blue eyed male makes his way towards us. He stops a few feet away before looking straight at me. Joey growls lowly and the man sends him a heated glare. "Marik wants to talk to you" he states. I look at the older me, otherwise known as Marik, then back at the blue eyed man. "Him?" I ask, pointing. The man nods and sighs. "Just go over and talk to him. He won't hurt you. Much…" he mumbles. Much! What's that supposed to mean!

I hesitate for the briefest moment before slowly making my way towards him leaving Joey with the blue eyed man. Marik turns out to be more…I don't know…insane looking. His lavender eyes are more slanted and have a hidden lust for killing and blood. And for some odd reason, it doesn't scare me. It makes me more interested in what he has to say. I stop about a foot in front of him and clear my throat. "You wanted to talk?" I ask. Marik looks at me then looks away. "Hey Malik…" he mutters so softly, I had to strain my ears. How does he know me?

"Who are you?" I blurt out. Marik sighs and faces me. "Look, I'm only gonna say this once. I'm your brother, alright?" he asks. My brother! So I have a brother _also?!_

"W-What? I don't have a brother…" I reply. Marik laughs, almost maddeningly. "Of course you do. Haven't you noticed the similarities?" he asks again. I nod. "Yeah. I thought it was only coincidence…" I answer. Marik laughs again. "I'm not going to explain everything here. Can we go someplace else?" he asks gesturing to the opposite direction Yugi and Ryou went. I hesitate again.

I shrug and follow him. We arrive at some kind of lake from the looks of it. Or small pond? Marik stands there facing the water. "When you were 3 and I was 12, CAD, Central Advanced Department, created those creatures, the Crawlers. They escaped from their scientific bases and caused chaos around the world. Men of all ages were forced to become soldiers. Yami, Bakura, and I had to go back to training after about an hour…" he comments. He intakes a sharp breath before letting it out slowly. I got the feeling that he was trying not to cry, which only made me feel bad.

"What happened?" I question. Marik pauses before answering. "We didn't know CAD would be making a pit stop at the town. They destroyed it and kidnapped Yugi, Ryou, and you. We didn't arrive back at the town till after they came…" he replies. He takes another sharp intake of air before letting it out slowly.

Then I noticed the small tear make its way down his cheek. Marik quickly wipes it away before turning towards me. His eyes look pleading. "I'm sorry Malik…I'm so sorry…" he mumbles quietly as more tears roll down his cheeks. It took me a while to realize what he was talking about. The kidnapping. "It's fine. You had no way of knowing" I exclaim, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, he had a pocket knife up against my throat. His hot breath down my neck. When did he get behind me? A hand forcing me to look up. "Tell anyone of this," he states. His breath lingering on my skin. The knife presses deeper, probably drawing blood. "And I _will_ kill you, brother or not. Understood?" he demands. I only nod, scared to death if he'll really kill me. I can see why the blue eyed man said 'much.'

He releases me before pocketing the knife. He gives me a one sided glance, and disappears back to the town. I reach a hand up to my throat before gently rubbing it. My brother is insane. I have to admit. I make my way back to the town to find Ryou talking with Joey, who looked pissed.

"Hey Malik!" Ryou calls waving. I wave back before joining them. "Guess I have a brother as well…" I mutter giving Joey a side glance. He grunts and turns away. Ryou turns to me. "What where you told?" he asks. "I was told about CAD and the kidnapping. That's it" I exclaim. I was sure to leave out the knife part. Ryou nods. Yugi had suddenly appeared. When had he gotten there? I notice Joey had turned around.

"Yugi! How's the bite?" Ryou asks. Yugi rolls up his sleeve and shows us the stitches before slowly rolling his sleeve over the womb. "Stings, but alright" he answers. "What were you told?" I ask Ryou. "The same thing. Explained about CAD and then he told me the story" Ryou replies. I watched as Yami snuck up, gently touched Yugi as he spun around. How he got here so fast, I'll never know. "You were always fun to scare" he jokes. Yugi laughs sheepishly. "Thanks…I guess?" Yugi replies raising a brow. "It's getting late. We should probably head to bed" Yami declares.

Marik, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, who I guess is his brother, and I were all led to a fairly sturdy building. Me, Ryou, his brother, and Marik all slept upstairs. Joey, Yugi, and Yami downstairs. Ryou and his brother went in one room, me and Marik in another. Marik gave me two pillows and two blankets to sleep with on the floor. I didn't mind, in fact I felt quite at home. Just like back in the Wall. It didn't take long for me to fall sleep.


End file.
